


You've Had Enough Just Don't Give Up

by KidWestHope16



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Four doting and adoring aunts, Grandmother Yelan, Li clan familiars, Li clan guardians, Li clan property, Panda - Freeform, Post-Canon, Sakura and Syaoran left behind a void sensed by three, Sakura and Syaoran willed their home to Touya, Touya had property in China, Uncle Touya, Uncle Yukito, Yelan allowed it, crane - Freeform, monkey - Freeform, no one knows how, retgonned existences, snake - Freeform, tiger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:16:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Tsubasa recognized the place they made a splash in and decided to play tour guide for his companions. China was his home even if this wasn't his world.Touya knew something precious of his had been cruelly ripped away from him. The void left behind was not so easily filled. And it wasn't his imagination, Yukito could feel it too. It probably had to do with the property in China willed to him with no one knowing how it happened.





	1. I Am Brave, I Am Bruised, I Am Who I'm Meant To Be, This Is Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ToastyToaster22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToastyToaster22/gifts).



> Title: battle scars- Paradise lost  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So landing out in the middle of the ocean with only Mokona was a bit of a setback. But he was used to this, he just had to keep his head above water.  
> Kurogane and Fai landed on a luxury cruise ship. Missing two of their group and they are none too happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: this is me- Keala Settle the greatest showman

* * *

When they landed in this new world. It was smack dab in the middle of the ocean. At least they were mostly in light clothing aside from the cloaks they wore. Tsubasa fished Mokona out of the water and plopped her onto his head as he swam around looking for Fai and Kurogane. Both were nowhere within seeing distance and absently lamented his luck and looked at the sun's position, a little past high noon and he could see land in the far distance. He could sense Fai off in the distance behind him and waffled for a moment over going towards land or Fai's location. Land was actually closer and he could procure a vessel of some kind while Fai continued to swim in his direction. Decision made he began swimming while keeping an eye out for danger or a ship. 

"Syaoran is a good swimmer." Tsubasa smiled as he recalled the swim lessons with his mother and father.

"Father is- was a good swimmer." He stumbled a little but it was better than before when he brought up his parents. It was hard to speak of his time with his parents when the wound was so fresh. Especially after what happened in the inner Nirai Kanai but the more he shared the more he kept them alive. They weren't dead if they lived on in other's hearts.

 "Syaoran doesn't have to continue being called Syaoran to keep him alive. Syaoran can be Tsubasa again." Tsubasa stiffed and stopped moving.

He promptly sank and quickly began kicking his feet to stay afloat. 

"I haven't gone by my name in so long... And father handed down his name to me..." He didn't often have moments of doubt when it came to his decision about continuing to use his father's name. Kurogane and Fai didn't question his decision though they had given him time before calling his name to be sure. 

"Can Mokona call Syaoran, Tsubasa then?" She asked softly and Tsubasa absently began to swim again. Mokona was so kind and generous. Always thoughtful and aware of him when the others had still been left reeling in the wake of his awakening. She had been the one to realize how lonely he'd been. How much he had wanted Syaoran to gain his own soul and travel with them all. And she asked to call him by name even after she knew someone else by that name.

"Mokona knows best. I will answer to whatever you choose to call me." He finally answered after several moments of silent deliberation. 

"Tsubasa!" She cheered delightfully clapping her paws together and sprinkling his face with water. He laughed before being smacked in the face by a wave of water. He spluttered and coughed as he rubbed his eyes while trying to spit out the salty ocean water.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Fai wrung out his clothing while Kurogane climbed the rope behind him and onto the deck of the ship. They landed in the middle of the ocean and luckily while they swam a ship had passed by. It was easy to claim that they'd been ship wrecked and that their companion had been swept away. Luckily their story was believed as a nasty storm had just passed the other day. 

They were given a change of clothes, spare set of uniforms from the crew and a pair of binoculars so that they could also keep an eye out. Their destination was the Victoria harbor to Hong Kong, China. Neither had ever heard of the place but they played along that they knew. 

"There they are." Fai sighed in relief as he finally spotted Syaoran off in the distance swimming. They had passably spoken with the crew of the ship with Kurogane's language. The language spoken was similar it seemed similar in a way but was also vastly different but it seems there were people on board that spoke multiple languages and one was found that was similar to Kurogane's. There was also one similar to the language Fai spoke but he opted to stick to Kurogane's language for simplicity.

Kurogane signalled the captain's first mate and a row boat was quickly lowered. Kurogane opted to go with the two crew members so that Syaoran could see a familiar face. Fai waved him off pulsing his magic to catch Syaoran's attention and watched through the binoculars as Syaoran paused and looked back before swimming towards them. Fai smiled as he recieved a signal in return.

 

 

"Thank you for saving me." Syaoran shakily bowed once he set foot on the deck and nearly face planted. Kurogane reached out and hooked a hand around his waist to hold him up. He wobbled a little as he tried to stand back up but Kurogane scooped him off his feet.

"Take it easy child. You can take him down to the infirmary and someone will bring him a change of clothes. In another six hours we should reach land." Syaoran nodded in silent gratitude lips blue as he tried to catch his breath. They wasted no time in getting him to the infirmary to strip him and try to warm him up.

"Shi-shipwrecked?" He chattered as he curled up tighter and pressed closer to Kurogane and Fai as the three huddled together to warm him up once he changed clothes. Fai nodded rubbing his hair thoroughly with a fresh towel while Kurogane rubbed Mokona down.

"Yes. Our destination is Hong Kong, China." Syaoran grinned tucking his face into the blankets.

"Ch-chin-na." He sounded wistful as he gazed at the rounded window that showed the ocean. Fai smiled gently running his fingers through Syaoran's hair as exhaustion set in. Mokona was tucked into the blanket and she too fell asleep. 

"That was a long three hours." Kurogane complained propping his legs up on the bed as Syaoran slumped closer to him. Fai wrapped his arms around Syaoran's waist and rested his cheek on top of his head. An arm draped itself across his waist and held onto the blanket. It was peaceful.

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane watched over the kid, mage and pork bun as they slept. He felt relieved that none of them had been harmed during their separation and all the kid suffered was exhaustion. He looked down at the peaceful expression on all their faces and vowed that he'd protect them all better. He never wanted to hear the kid's agonized wails ever again. He wanted to protect his gentle heart from anymore pain.

"Kurogane should call Tsubasa by his name." Kurogane glanced at the kid and sighed at the pork bun's demand.

"He's not ready. For now you can call out to him but the mage and I have to wait." He shifted the kid's hair out of his face and held still when he nuzzled his cheek into Kurogane's hand. "We won't have to wait for much longer to call out to him." He stated decisively fixing the blanket around the pork bun. She gazed at the kid with gentleness and nodded.

"Just don't wait too long. Tsubasa has waited a really long time to say his own name." Kurogane nodded and shut his eyes. This was a life he could see him self settling down to once the kid reached his goal and could finally set roots down.

 

 

 

The walk down the ramp was long and crowded. The kid remained asleep on Kurogane's back covered by one of Kurogane's coats. The mage walked along side him keeping a close eye on them both until they finally reached land. They were quick to slip away before they could be questioned by authority figures. It wouldn't do to be detained and questioned when they technically didn't exist in this world. And with the kid given a clean bill of health by the doctors on board they were free to go.

 

The kid stirred and glanced around taking in the sights with bleary eyes. He smiled, tired but with joy.

"When I was younger Father and Mother would take me around Hong Kong when I didn't have training or purification rituals to perform." He mumbled sleepily eyes slipping close when the mage began to pet his hair absently shushing him. He looked faintly disgruntled but fell asleep easily enough. Good. No need to push himself, they had several hours to just walk around before they had to find shelter. 

"What is it?" Kurogane asked catching sight of the mage peering around with a focused gaze for the third time as the passed more than a dozen shops. He looked slightly troubled as he pushed Kurogane into the hustling crowds and stuffed the pork bun out of sight.

"Magic users, and they seem to be agitated." He frowned as he glanced up without making it obvious that he was looking and readjusted their course again. Kurogane followed his lead and kept an extra eye out while the mage monitored the magic of this world. The kid huffed and shifted a little, he was also aware it seemed but trusted them to keep watch as he slept. It made him feel relieved that they could provide him with some measure of comfort and safety.

"Is it from that thing you two do when we're separated?" The mage hummed thoughtfully before giving a slight shake of the head.

"No, it's more akin to hearing a bell chime and only noticeable if you are keeping an eye out for it. And even if they were, it was faint, hardly noticeable. That being said... I don't think it's us." He gazed at the kid with a soft look on his face as he smoothed down the kid's wild hair. "It's centralized in one area, it could be a conflict of some sort." Kurogane felt the kid tighten his grip along Kurogane's shoulders and glanced at him from the corner of his eye to see his eyebrows bunch together.

"There are people heading that way isn't there? You've been keeping an eye out and pushing us in different directions." The mage nodded adjusting their course again. He looked irked as they walked in a direction away from a pastry shop.

"Kurogane-san? Fai-san?" The kid yawned sleepily rubbing his eye and both shared a look before halting. Kurogane lowered the kid to his feet keeping a hand on his shoulder as he wobbled briefly. He looked around pausing too look behind them with furrowed brows. He frowned briefly before looking away and back towards them.

"Thank you for carrying me Kurogane-san." Kurogane tussled his hair noting the smile caused by the action. The pork bun popped out of the mage's shirt as the kid passed over the borrowed coat and held out his hands. She hopped into his hands and he tucked her close to his chest as they resumed walking.

"It really is similar to the Hong Kong I grew up in." The kid glanced fondly at some shops before he spun on his heel grabbing hold of Kurogane and the mage's sleeves and tugged.

"We should go to Kowloon park! It's not too far from here!" He laughed in excitement as they followed his lead enjoying the enthusiam he showed.

 

 

* * *

 

Tsubasa gazed at the park feeling a sense of peace that could only come from being in a place of comfort with people that he cherished. The playground was still bright and coloful. The water was still pristine. The gardens full of life. It felt like coming home.

"This was one of the parks Mother and Father to- used to take me. Father's sisters, my aunts would sneak me out here as well." Tsubasa looked at the small playground remembering fond times spent with the relatives he seldom saw due to his training. Not that his parents deliberately kept him isolated, there just wasn't time when he was training. Or during those times he underwent purification rituals and could not be touched by anyone.

His aunts had been more than accommodating as they used their scarves to hold hands with him when they walked along the property.

His uncles when they visited had also done something similar. Always keeping out of touching distance but never making him feel as if the distance mattered as they talked about childhood stories of his mother and the teen years of his father. More than once his uncle gripped about his father but never in a cruel way. He was fond of his only brother. His other uncle always laughed and called him a softie at heart despite his tough exterior.

"Tsubasa didn't have any friends when he was little?" Mokona asked sadly and Tsubasa felt his heart give a little jolt of surprise and his cheeks heated a little but he felt a warmth in his chest.

"No, I didn't have friends my age. I had Mother, Father and my relatives. I wasn't ever lonely." He smiled at Mokona pushing his cheek to her forehead. She let out a relieved sigh and pushed closer to him. Two hands clasped onto his shoulders, one thin and light while the other was large and strong.

"Kurogane-san, Fai-san, Kimihiro, Sakura and Mokona both Mokona are my friends too." It was peaceful. This atmosphere is what home felt like. Even if he no longer had a place in the world he had a home.

With Fai, Mokona and Kurogane.

With Kimihiro.

With king Fujitaka, Queen Nadeshiko, Prince Touya, Priest Yukito.

And with Sakura.

Home is where the heart is. And his heart belonged to so many.

"Show us around some more." Kurogane ordered gruffly and Tsubasa eagerly led them away from the park.

 

He managed to locate a place that accepted yen that they had from another world and used it to buy food. They tried a little of curry, noodles and even wantons. He dragged them to a shopping plaza not to far from the park where they window shopped.

He dragged them next to Tsim Sha Tsui. They didn't head to any of the restaurants but they did peer into them trying to pick which one they would return to later. They entered the space museum and the art museum after checking out the unique items certain vendors sold. Tsubasa purchased talismans for Kimihiro, Sakura, Fai and Kurogane feeling the power imbued in them. He recalls that his father told him that Tsim Sha Tsui was the only place in Hong Kong that magical items were sold out in the open while the other magic stores were hidden from sight of the mundane. 

"Ah! In one hour it will be eight." Tsubasa gasped when he took a look at the sun nearly hidden beneath the horizon. "We should go see the Symphony Of Lights!" He could see that people were already trying to find prime viewing spots and quickly began to look for a spot.

 

 

He froze midstep when he felt a familiar touch of magic in the air but it was far stronger than the imprint he remembers from his childhood. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, passing it off as being in a different world. He continued the search trying to find a prime spot for Fai, Kurogane and Mokona as this was their first time seeing such a sight. When he finally found the perfect spot he glanced around for his companions and waved them over.

"We could order something to eat and bring it here." He continued rambling on about the perfect food to get when the silence was broken by quiet snickering. He blushed hotly when he saw the amused smiles both men sported. "Ah... You don't know what the Symphony Of Lights is..." He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Kurogane ruffled his perpetually messy hair that Tsubasa had given up hope on taming.

"Symphony of Lights is a light show around Victoria harbour with the accompaniment of music and it's beautiful to look at. The way they light up the sky, it's..." Tsubasa could remember seeing that breath taking view when he had been real small. Being held by his Father with his Mother resting her head on Father's chest beside him. He could see the love in their eyes and the soft smiles full of secrets and wonder. It was like the whole world had come to a halt and in that moment stretching on to eternity, he felt as if nothing could ever live up to this. 

"Father and mother loved one another with all their being." He whispered looking at his feet as his heart ached. They loved each other so much and had to spend seven years unable to touch or hear each other. Hands on his cheek raised his bowed head and Fai smiled at him, thumbs brushing his cheeks.

"They loved you too." A tear rolled down his cheek as he nodded. It was wiped away. And as another fell that too was thumbed away.

 

_Syaoran had told him that. They loved him too. And he loved them so much it hurt._

 

"It's okay." Fai pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him tightly. Tsubasa wrapped his arms around Fai's waist and allowed his tears to fall. _This wasn't weakness._ Mokona hugged him as best she could and Kurogane rested his hand between his shoulder blades.

This was his family. He didn't lose everything because he still had Fai, Kurogane, Mokona, Kimihiro and Sakura. 

"I love you too." He whispered past the tears. Fai squeezed him once, and held him until the tears slowed. He released a shuddered breath as the tightness in his chest slowly eased away. He only had a second warning of Mokona giggling before Fai began wiggling his fingers along his waist. Tsubasa giggled uncontrollably as the fair haired man made his fingers dance along Tsubasa's waist and ribs. He quickly scrubbed his face and squirmed free using Kurogane as a shield while holding his hands to his waist.

Kurogane raised an eyebrow at him before smirking and Tsubasa had only a second to mutter a quiet 'oh no.', before the older man poked him and wiggled his finger. Tsubasa jumped back managing to bite his lips to stifle the laughter. 

"I'll go order us something!" He shouted as he ran away before the two could team up against him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurogane watched the kid wave them off with laughter in his eyes. The kid looked much better with a smile on his face and laughter in his eyes. 

"I didn't expect that from you Kuro-pyon." The mage teased poking Kurogane's cheek with a wicked smile on his face.

"Shut up!" He said grabbing the mage's head in one hand and squeezed. Hands clamped down on his wrist and tugged even as the mage whined. He let go after a moment and the mage petulantly rubbed his head before adopting a serious look.

"They're spreading out. They've also sent something out... I don't know what it could be but... It almost seems like a Kudan." Kurogane stretched out his senses but didn't pick out anyone that was watching them.

"Syaoran has muted his presence but I can still feel him." The mage said suddenly looking concerned as he faced the direction the kid had run off too.

"Get the camera ready. We have twenty minutes. Everyone ate and went to the bathroom right?" Someone said behind them suddenly. Kurogane tugged the mage closer warily eyeing the family that crowded closer together. 

 The mage absently shook his head but he didn't drop his guard as they waited in silence. It seemed like a countdown until eight when the lights would begin. And when whatever had the magic users stirred up would come to a head. It would be just their luck.

 

"Kurogane-san! Oof! Fai-san!" The kid maneuvered through the crowd with minor difficulties and passed them cartons of food before vibrating with excitement as he glanced around and practically danced in place. Kurogane shared a fond look with the mage as the kid watched the sky with an expectant look. There were still five minutes but the kid didn't seem impatient. Looking up at the sky, he could see why. While they couldn't see the stars because of all the lights, there was a murkiness of blended lights against the black blue background of the sky. It had its own sort of charm compared to the day time of clear pale blue skies.

"Eat something or we'll finish it all." Kurogane held out the carton for the kid to eat, his unclouded eyes remained mesmerized by the sky as he absently grabbed a pair of chopsticks and brought noodles to his mouth. He missed by a centimeter before correcting himself and Kurogane shared another look with the mage and the pork bun who laughed in silence.

"It's starting!" He exclaimed in a silent whisper missing his mouth by a wide margin this time as the crowd fell into a hushed silence.

Music began. Loud but pleasant.

Lights, bright and white. Then green. And the buildings also changed colors. Blue, green, pink, white, yellow. The lights swayed to the beat of the music. It was beautiful and mesmerizing. Kurogane watched the kid smile fondly then hold out both his hands with a questioning look. Kurogane grabbed hold of the smaller hand as did the mage and the pork bun hugged the kid. He squeezed both their hands and Kurogane could understand the power of this moment. It was as if nothing else mattered outside of this bubble.

 

 

They were all of different worlds with vastly different backgrounds with a shared goal and enemy that they had defeated. They had picked up a new goal and continued to travel, keeping this kid bound to wander as his price for living, grounded. But none of that mattered in this moment. Just that they were.

 

 

A wave of magic pressed down on them and the kid stiffened before whirling around. Hands pulling free of theirs, causing the carton of food to slip out of. Kurogane's hands and fall to the ground. Kurogane spotted a gold monkey in the lights.

 ~~ _"Wukong."_ ~~The kid said in a breathless whisper. The kid slipped away and through the crowd. The mage instantly followed using his thinner frame to squeeze through while Kurogane waded through the masses that just would not move out of his way.

The chased after the kid calling out to him but he never once slowed. He pointed his hand in their direction and a wind pushed at their backs leading them in the direction the kid was going when they lost sight of him. Kurogane could see the golden monkey was following them and could see the tense expression on the Mage's face as they tried to catch the kid. _He was so going to get it when they caught up to him._

 

They reached a compound of some sort and the kid just leapt over the men crowded out front. The golden monkey screeched when someone launched spell fire at the kid. The mage whipped his hands through the air and a shield bounced the flames away from the kid. A red crane swooped down creating a path for him and the mage to follow after the kid.

 

 

They reached a gazebo when they finally caught up to the kid. He was gasping for breath as he took a single step forward towards a man facing away from them. 

"Oji... San?" He whispered rattled as the golden monkey urged him forward. He took a deep breath and took another step forward as the man turned to face them. Kurogane couldn't see his feature as the shadows obscured him from view but the man was his height. Wearing a long sleeve button down shirt and loose pants that looked to be made of silk.

"So you're the one who can tell me about the void." The mage stiffened and clamped his hand down around Kurogane's arm.

 

* * *

 

 

Tsubasa was deaf to Mokona's pleading as he ran after the bronze tiger. The red crane was urging him forward and the golden monkey watched his back as he sent a tunnel of wind to push Kurogane and Fai along. For the clan familiars to act in this manner was unheard of... Aside from the death and birth of the clan leader.

He reached the Li clan compound and saw relatives he only vaguely remembers preparing to fight. He jumped and used them as stepping stools as he found a cool yet subtle magical presence that only one person in his family held. He was peripherally aware of the battle magic cast behind him but Kurogane and Fai would defend him. And then become furious with him.

 

He neared the property owned by his father and slowed down until he was walking as he drew close to the last place he spoke with his parents. The gazebo surrounded by water from a pond nearby that had been were he did most of his purification rituals but not all of them. A man stood with his back turned to Tsubasa but his presence was one Tsubasa recognized anywhere. The alternate versions of him never felt the same as this version, lacking magic, and the wisdom that came with age. The closest had been in Syaoran's time.

He was struck with the realization that he had not just left his parents behind. He'd left his aunts. His uncles.

And then chose to keep traveling to bring his parents back. But what of the rest of his family? They would feel the void left behind by himself and his parents. Even when he'd spoken a little about them with Kurogane and Fai.

He still had not realized.

His shoulders heaved with each labored breath as he struggled to keep moving forward. He heard Kurogane and Fai come to a stop behind him but he only had eyes for the man before him.

"Oji...san." He whispered past the lump in his throat. He took another step forward aware of the clan familiars gathering all around them to keep the other clan members away. 

He wore chinese style clothing amd still looked uncomfortable in them despite his blase attitude. He turned around and looked at him without recognition.

It hurt.

"So you're the one who can tell me about the void." Tsubasa recognized that voice, he loved listening to his stories.


	2. I Wanna Live Not Just Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After seeing the way Sakura's brother treated the kid, watching him interact with this version was enough to give him whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title lyric: angel with a shotgun- the cab  
> So... I messed up my hand three months ago and finally healed. Recovery was slow and painful.  
> I will slowly be updating all my fics, starting with the ones that i have already prewritten conten for.

The man stepped forward until the moonlight illuminated his face. The kid let out a wet gasp followed by a watery cough, a barely hidden sob of anguish.  
Prince Touya.

The princess' brother. His mother's brother. 

Which made this...

His uncle.

 

Oh. 

 

Well damn. That was a sucker punch to the face.

 

 

A bitch slap really. As if they didn't have enough of life throwing a wrench in their plans. Being reminded to viciously that this kid was the son of his clone that they had traveled with.

Was it any wonder why the kid never talked about anything? He was overly aware of them. Of their feelings.

 

 

 

The kid took a shaky step forward. Something in the man's expression shifted from the cautiously guarded look to surprise. Another shaky step forward and his eyebrows rose up as he relaxes his stance. The kid slowly picked up his shaky pace until he ran the last ten steps and jumped. Arms outstretched he collided with the man who didn't budge in the slightest.

"Oji-san!" He wailed and the man wrapped his arms around the kid in wonder before he stiffened and bit his lip with a pained look. A tear rolled down his cheek as he further enveloped the kid in a hug. He bent low over the kid as his sobs pierced the air. Kurogane stiffened as he realized he'd ignored the presence behind the man and cursed as he remembered the pork bun had Ginryuu. 

It was the priest. 

He looked as if he had just woken as he peered blearily at them then at the kid and his uncle. His eyes widened and he threw himself forward wrapping his arms around both kid and man with a cry. 

"Ji-san!" The kid stretched out his hand to grab hold of the priest who clung to his hand and pressed it to his wet cheek.

"So this is the heir to the clan head from another world." Said an imposing woman with long raven hair. She was a head shorter than the mage but radiated power an authority as she waved away the men circling them. The glowing spirit animals that had helped them kept them away but allowed the woman to pass through. She inclined her head to the spirits and came to a stop a foot behind the mage and himself.

"The clan guardians went into a frenzy seven hours ago. They only do so during the birth of an heir or death of the clan head." She pulled a fan out of her sleeve and opened it covering the lower half of her face, the mage stiffened beside him. He moved so the trio behind them was hidden from her prying eyes and watched her with a cold look in his eyes.

"But that's not quite right is it?" She asked herself absently gazing at the water behind them then up at the moon. "No. He is one of mine. Isn't that right?" She asked directly eyes narrowed in fury as power filled the air, deep and suffocating. Her fan snapped shut but that didn't ease the tension along the mage's shoulders.

 "Zu Mu..." The woman cast them one last look then walked forward, taking advantage of the space the mage had left behind to walk between them. The kid was rubbing his face clean and making himself presentable as the woman neared him. He pulled the pork bun off his shoulder and held her to his chest as he bowed low at the waist. The woman reached out and gently, almost motherly in her actions, raised him from his bow. Her hand cupped to his face, thumb lightly caressing his cheek.

The mage grabbed a fistful of his shirt and dragged him forward at the same time that he'd grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him ahead.

They were not going to let him out of their sight. 

 _Ever._

_Again_.

 

* * *

 

 His grandmother stood before him. She was as fierce and imposing as many described. Yet there was also a gentleness hidden beneath her tough exterior. Her eyes glacial and distant to outsiders met his own eyes as he hurriedly made himself presentable and pulled Mokona to his chest as he bowed to her might and wisdom.

Hands, soft and kind, yet strong and full of callouses that spoke more about her strength than anything else; lifted him from his bowed position even as the hands on his back remained.

Tsubasa felt his breath catch in his throat as the frosty look melted away. ~~_She was alive._~~ Her hand was so warm against his cheek. Actually touching his cheek. Brushing her thumb against his cheek as father often did when he told him how much he loved and cherished him.

She was taller than mother was, but shorter than Father. She radiated beauty.

Was this right? ~~She was alive.~~ Maybe this actually wasn't his home. Even if his uncle felt the same, exactly the same when no other had felt this way.

 "The clan heir's birth stirs the guardians. The clan leader's death stirs them. I have not passed, neither have I birthed an heir." She lifted a hand and Wukong was beside her instantly and Tsubasa could recall all the times he played with the guardians. Of them all, Wukong had been his companion and familiar despite belonging to the clan.

"This property would have gone to the clan heir, yet here it is willed to a Japanese man with no record as to how it was done. And our seers have acknowledged a void." Tsubasa stiffened and looked down when the hands on his back tightened their grip. They knew of the void left behind. 

"Hush those tears child." She commanded and Tsubasa followed her command even as everything in him wanted to weep from the pain in his heart. The hand on his shoulder gave a light squeeze. Kurogane and Fai cautiously stepped forward catching his eyes and he took strength from their encouraging nods.

"You must be tired, we can discuss the void tomorrow. A growing child such as yourself needs plenty of rest." Tsubasa quietly bowed in gratitude for the reprieve from questioning. His uncles shared a look over his head and let him be.

"Wukong will lead you to the guest rooms, though i dare say, you may already know where they are." Tsubasa gave a small imperceptible nod. She nodded her head and left to deal with the hornet's nest that had become the clan.

"When you're ready to talk kid. We'll be here." Oji-san muttered gruffly taking his leave. Ji-san offered him a small smile before reaching out and cupping his cheek.

"Rest well." He whispered softly, a gentle look of fondness in his eyes. How long had it been since he'd had this expression aimed at him?

A hand on his shoulder drew his attention to Fai and Kurogane. He took a deep shuddering breath. His breath caught in his throat. His nose tingled unpleasantly and he bit down the urge to cry. He'd shed enough tears tonight.

 

He was home.

 

_He was home._

 

_**He. Was. Home.** _

 

_**He was finally home.** _

 

 

__ ~~And they were not.~~

 


End file.
